


That Is Your Cousin?

by Marsetta



Series: The Lima Pack [2]
Category: Glee, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All but Mercedes Artie Quinn and Brittney are Werewolves, Alpha!Abuela, Blaine Friendly, Cousins, Emissary in Training Stiles Stilinski, Emissary in training David Karofsky, Empath, Empath David Karofsky, F/F, F/M, Glee Club Werewolves, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Klaine friendship only, Lima Pack, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Ninja Kurt, No klaine relationship, Past tragedy, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf!Blaine, Werewolf!Kurt Hummel, clumsy when human Kurt, creepy at first Peter, fighter!Stiles, fighter!kurt, into werewolves, irritated Sue, that turned a bunch of older women
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1683131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsetta/pseuds/Marsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has been having nightmares about his time as the nogetsune, so his dad sends him to his mothers brother, Burt,  in Nowheresville Ohio. Derek follows him, using the excuse that Stiles needs something familiar.  What happens when Peter follows?<br/>And why does Stiles have to run into more supernatural trouble?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying something new. I hope you enjoy.  
> I don't own!

Stiles was screaming out, his father ran into the room. He held Stiles down as he flailed in his sleep.  
"Son! Wake up. Stiles!" Sheriff tried to wake him.  
Stiles stilled in his arms, quite tears rolled down his face as he clung to him. Sheriff Stilinski decided then and there, that Stiles needed to get away from Beacon Hills. He resolved to call his brother-in-law in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Please leave a comment, though this chapter is really short...  
> Mars


	2. Planes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!

Stiles looked out at the clouds. He was in an airplane, high above the sky. He sighed deeply. He looked to his right and smiled fondly at Derek, who was sleeping in the seat next to him. The sourwolf had decided that he wasn't needed in the pack any longer, so he tagged along.  
It was almost funny to watch how stiff Derek's shoulders got when he first stepped foot onto the plane. Stiles himself could feel his own muscles tense whenever the plane shook. He couldn't blame Derek for hating planes, especially since the man is part wolf.   
Stiles shifted a bit, uncomfortable with having to stay still for so long. Derek moved a bit, making Stiles realize that he had been stairing at the man. But then, how could he help it? Derek had the body of a Greek god and a mind that could keep up with Stiles. What more could he want?   
Stiles grinned to himself as he remembered his dad's reaction to his and Derek's relationship.   
Stiles is underage so their 'relationship' is nothing more then kissing and going on dates, but Stiles is okay with that; his dad? Not so much. John threatened Derek with subtle hints such as, 'Hey Stiles, have you seen my gun? You know, the one I take to work.' Okey, maybe not so subtle. But Derek didn't say anything or run so Stiles thinks he is serious about them.   
Derek groaned softly before opening his green eyes. Stiles didn't look away as his... Boyfriend? Lover? Looked directly at him. A small smile on his face.   
"Hey." He whispered as he sat up in his seat. The seatbelt sign was on and they were announcing their arrival on the speakers. Stiles just grinned back and laced their fingers together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Still kinda short but meh. Comment please!  
> Mars


	3. Your... boyfriend?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions are hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer.  
> Enjoy!

Stiles cringed when Derek popped his neck. He stuck out his lip and crossed his arms at Derek's grin. The man knew how much Stiles hates that.  
"Look, there is Uncle Burt." Stiles exclaimed, forgetting his irritation at his boyfriend in favor of giving his uncle a hug.   
"Hey sport." Burt squeezed the boy with a grin before stepping back and giving him a onceover.  
"Man you're getting so big." He held the boy at arms length.   
Derek cleared his throat, lifting both his bag and Stiles' suitcase.   
"Oh, Uncle Burt, this is Derek, my uh..." Stiles trailed off, unsure of what he was to Derek.   
"I'm his boyfriend, sir." Derek added the last word after a slight pause. Burt eyed Derek skeptically.  
"How old are you?" Burt asked, throwing both boy through a loop. Stiles chuckled nervously pushing his uncle and boyfriend toward the exit. The air in the car was thick with tention.   
Stiles tried to break the silence with questions, but it didn't last long.   
"You didn't answer my question." Burt said suddenly at a red light. Derek tensed and Stiles looked from one to the other, praying that his uncle won't try and shoot his boyfriend as soon as they got there.   
"I'm 28." Derek didn't look at Stiles, he was clenching his hands, probably hoping that he won't have to sneak around Stiles' uncle's back to see the aftermentioned boy.   
Burt's jaw locked and his hands gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white . Stiles wanted to say something but Derek cut him off.  
"I would never use Stiles." He said it silently, only loud enough for Burt to hear. The knuckles stayed white, but the jaw unclenched.   
No more words were exchanged during the ride.  
When they got back to the Hummel house Stiles dared to speak.   
"So, how's Kurt? I haven't heard from you guys for awhile, well, 8 years, since Aunt Elizabeth..." Stiles trailed off when he realized what he said. Burt looked hurt for a second before covering it with a smile, only a bit forced.   
Carol walked into the house then, freezing a second before grinning.  
Stiles just looked confused.  
"Hi. I'm Carol, Burt's wife. It's so  nice to meet you." The woman, Carol, shook Stiles hand before stepping back, into Burt's embrase.   
Derek looked at Stiles, as did Carol. Burt's gaze stayed on Derek.  
"Oh! Hi. This is Derek, my boyfriend. It's nice to meet you Aunt Carol!" Stiles grinned at her before stepping over to Derek, wrapping an arm around his waist, a test to see if they would allow him to stay.  
Derek tensed before wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders, pulling him closer. Stiles other hand went to Derek's chest, to steady himself.   
Burt still looked distrustful but he didn't force them apart. Carol looked at them intently, scaring Stiles just a bit, kinda like when Lydia and Allison want to go to the shopping.   
"The boys are still at school. They should be back in an hour or so, if they don't lose track of time." Carol grinned.   
Stiles' face lit up. "Can we go visit? I mean, well, I'm going to start Monday and all, but I want to surprise Kurt at school." Stiles said this all in one breath, stunning Carol, but not Burt, who burst out into laughter.   
Burt sent them on their way with instructions to the school.  
Derek was driving. "I need a car." Stiles said off-handedly as they speeded through town in Carol's car. Derek smiled at Stiles, both relaxing in each others company.  
They got to the school without any messups, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and led him through the school, following his uncle's instructions to the music room.  
They could hear singing before they went in. Stiles grinned when he recognized his cousin's voice. Without knocking Stiles pushed into the room, leaving Derek in the hall, telling him to wait.  
The song finished and Stiles clapped and whistled at his cousin. Kurt turned with a frown, before his face nearly split with how wide his grin was.  
"Stiles!" Kurt ran over to his cousin and enveloped him in a hug. Stiles laughed and squeezed him.   
"Kurt. Man it's been so long!" Kurt laughed before stepping back. A tall boy stepped forward, he kinda reminded Stiles of Scott.  
"Oh, Finn this is my cousin, Stiles. Stiles, my stepbrother, Finn." Kurt introduced.   
"Hey man. You making sure Kurt doesn't break anything?" Stiles teased. Kurt blushed.  
"I don't think Kurt breaks things..." Finn said, a little lost to what was happening.   
"Oh! Kurt, I wanted to introduce my significant other. Come in Babe!" Stiles knew that Derek hated that name.   
A growl came from the door, before a blur rushed in and tackled Stiles to the floor.   
"You know how I feel about that name." Derek growled lowly. Stiles grinned. "Would you prefer Miguel?" He laughed at Derek's blank face. Derek remembered that there were other people in the room and stood before lifting the boy easily to his feet.   
"Your 'significant other'?" Finn asked. "As in boyfriend?" Poor Finn, he looked like he was going to faint. Stiles took pity on this overgrown Scott.  
"Kurt, this is my boyfriend Derek. Derek, my cousin Kurt," Stiles looked around, "and  his friends?" He looked at Kurt with a raised an eyebrow.   
"Glee club." Kurt gestured to the others.   
Stiles nodded before grabbing Kurt's arm and pulled him from the room, babbling about who knows what at speeds that would make The Flash jealous.  
Derek shook his head in exasperation before following them out, Finn at their heels, much like a puppy, leaving the other glee clubbers behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I tried.  
> Comment!  
> Mars


	4. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles starts school and meets Sue Sylvester.  
> Also, Peter arrives, nuff said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, it took me a bit, and a bit longer since I have a job to do. I hope to finish soon so I can continue writing this and the other stories I have.

Stiles woke slowly, glaring at the beeping of the alarm. Derek turned over and wrapped an arm around Stiles before pulling him close.  
Stiles smiled softly before his eyes widened and he sat up. The door was ajar. The first time Uncle Burt found Derek in his bed, he nearly lost a gasket. Derek groaned when Stile loosed himself from his grip. 

"Derek, you need to go back to the couch." Stiles whispered. He nudged Derek with his palm, only to be pulled back onto the bed. Derek smirked before curling into him. Stiles huffed but gave up and rested his head on the pillow, facing Derek. 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew was a flash and snickering. Kurt and Finn were at the door, Finn handing Kurt a five dollar bill. Derek growled and tightened his grip, but a small slap on his shoulder, courtesy of Stiles, got the man to release him and get up for breakfast. 

Finn and Kurt were sitting at the table by the time Stiles and Derek came down. Burt was with them, glaring at Derek when they entered the room. Carol was making eggs.  
"Hey all. You ready for school?" Stiles asked, sliding into his seat between Burt and Finn. derek sat across from him, next to Kurt.  
"school is going to be interesting with you there." kurt muttered before taking a bite of his eggs. Stiles grinned. 

Sue Sylvester was angry. How dare he give the glee club money? She was going to use that money to get her girls better uniforms. She didn't care who she bumped into at that moment, just shoving kids aside as she stormed to her office. Just before she got there, a boy stepped into her way, looking down at the paper in his hands, not seeing her rampage.  
"Move!" She snapped before shoving the boy to the side. "Excuse me. Rude much?" He said. Sue stopped in her tracks, her hand on the knob to her office. She turned and glared at the boy. He looked nervous now, looking around him to see startled students.  
"What did you say?" She let out slow and dangerous. She turned to him.  
Stiles gulped. He backed up a bit. He wasn't really afraid, okay, maybe a little. But he has faced many a creature, he'd even been one for a bit, but this woman, she seemed human.  
"Uh... Nothing, I didn't say anything." He chuckled and lifted his hands. Sue narrowed her eyes.  
"I got to get to class, bye." Stiles took off running, Sue turned in a circle, "What are you looking at? Get to class!" She slammed her door open then shut, the students in the hall whispered to each other and scattered to class. 

Else where, a battered blue Jeep stopped on the side of the road. A man got out and stood next to a sign. "Almost there." Peter grinned. He got back into the jeep and continued to drive, leaving the 'Welcome to Lima' sign in his wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened. This just came to me.  
> Mars


	5. Who's the creeper?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally makes it to Lima, and Stiles learns Kurt's Secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I take all blame for this.

Stiles huffed as he sat next to Kurt at lunch. His second day at school was longer then the first, or so it felt.  
"So, how are you liking it so far?" Kurt asked as he poured balsamic vinaigrette on his salad.  
"It's high school. It sucks." Stiles grumbled before stuffing curly fries in his mouth, the curly fries were snuck in by Derek so they were nice and hot.  
"You're just sad that you can't see your boy toy while you're here." Santana smirked from next to Kurt, Britney sat on her other side.  
"But the hot guy was here a minute ago." She sounded confused. Derek had been chased off by an angry Sue.  
"I'm not sad he's not here..." Everyone gave him an incredulous look, even Finn and Britney, meaning he was That obvious.  
Stiles grumbled as they others laughed. Lunch period was then filled with mindless chatter. 

$&@"@&$

Peter stopped at the gas station and filled up. He grinned as he got back into the jeep. He could smell Stiles nearby. He drove the last minute or so before getting to the high school. And waited in the parking lot. 

$&@"@&$

Stiles grinned when the glee club called it a day. He didn't like the dainty thing his cousin turned into. He remembered the fights that they would get into when they were young, mostly over clothes. Kurt might not have liked getting dirty, but he nothing against fistfights that ended up in bruised eyes and cuts. His aunt and uncle would separate them, and the two would be best friends again in a natter of minutes. But this Kurt didn't like to be touched, didn't like it when anyone saw him being the least bit manly, and that scared Stiles. His mind always going to the worst possible explanation. Why didn't Kurt like being touched? Why did he hide his masculinity? Stiles wanted to know, he wanted his old cousin back.  
Stiles and Kurt left the school first, the others almost on their heels. A honk, a familiar honk, made Stiles look up and his eyes immediately went to his jeep.  
"Baby!" Stiles took off, ignoring the driver as he hugged his jeep.  
"Why Stiles, I never knew you saw my that way." A deep voice purred right next to Stiles' ear. Stiles jumped and raised his fists.  
"Damn it Peter! You a almost gave me a heart attack!" Stiles could feel as his heart slowed. He glared at the older man, who just smirked irritatingly.  
"What are you doing here? And why do you have Baby... I mean my jeep?" Stiles crossed his arms.  
"I'm not allowed to come see my nephews?" Peter's smirk stayed in place.  
'M not yr nephu." Stiles muttered as he checked his jeep over. It was about then that he remembered the group behind them.  
Finn and Puck looked like they wanted to hurt Peter, the others just looked surprised.  
Kurt was blank. He eyed the man with strangely dark eyes. Stiles' mind went back to Kurt's unwillingness to get touched, Stiles really hopes that he's wrong on that.  
"You haven't introduced me to your friends yet Stiles." Peter smiled a fake warm smile.  
Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"If you know what's good for you, you'd stay away from this creeper." Stiles informed his friends. Peter's smile stayed in place.  
"I'm Peter Hale, Derek's uncle." Peter then turned to get into the drivers side.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, what do you think you're doing?" Stiles grabbed Peter's shoulder and held him back. Peter smirked.  
"Getting into the car so I can drive to the hotel?" Stiles clenched his teeth and narrowed his eyes.  
"Nope. Give me the keys. You aren't allowed to drive my baby anymore. You are now banned." Stiles gasped when he was suddenly pinned to his jeep. He heard the glee club cry out in a mix of anger and fear.  
"I brought your jeep to you. Don't I get a reward?" Peter's voice was low, his words spoken directly into Stiles' ear.  
Stiles' heart quickened.  
Peter was suddenly yanked off of Stiles and thrown several feet away from him. Stiles looked into Kurt's eyes, his angry glowing yellow eyes.  
Of all the things, werewolf had never passed through Stiles' head as the reason Kurt hid himself.  
"Stay away from him." Kurt said lowly, his eyes changing back into a dark green, his anger keeping the blue out of his eyes.  
Stiles had never missed Kurt's blue green glaze eyes so much before.  
By the time Stiles looked away from Kurt, Peter was gone.  
"What the hell just happened?" Puck demanded, the other glee-clubbers looked just as scared and pissed off as Puck.  
"Come over tonight and I'll tell you everything. Right now I've got to get home and warn everyone." The only one that didn't look freaked was Finn. Kurt gave Finn his keys and pulled Stiles to the jeep. They would meet up for explanations later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So. Kurt wasn't supposed to be a werewolf. But, I couldn't help it! Plus, don't hate me, Peter/Kurt!  
> I think they'd go well together. They both need someone who can keep up with each others snark and bite. So, werewolf!Kurt. Plus, you have to admit, werewolf Kurt would be hot.  
> Mars


	6. The Car ride there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles talks with his cousin about stuffs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first he was going to meet the pack, but then this happened.

Stiles was silent as Kurt drove him in the opposite direction of home.

"So..." Stiles started. Kurt glanced at him briefly, his knuckles white from how hard they clenched the wheel.

"You're a werewolf. That's uh, interesting?" Stiles didnt really know what to say, after everything that had happened to him, he was hoping that at least one aspect of his life wasn't involved with the supernatural.

"It'a not something I like to talk about." Kurt didn't look at him.

"Oh. Derek's a werewolf, and Scott." Stiles didn't know why he said that, he didn't mean to, it just, sorta came out on its own.

"Yeah, I know. We talked." Stiles blanched.

"Wait, Derek knew?! He knew and he didn't tell me?! Oh is he going to pay. I mean, I can't hurt him or anything, what with the whole Grrr thing he has going for him, but he will pay. No cuddling for a month! No! Two months!" Stiles stopped his rant when Kurt started laughing.

"What?" Stiles was confused.

"You're still adorable." Kurt grinned.

"How did you know Derek was a werewolf? I mean sure he's got the gruff and the hotness that seems to follow weres everywhere, but wouldn't you need to know he was a were before you talked to him about it?" Kurt grinned, and tapped his nose.

"Oh. Ew. That's creepy and kinda gross."

After that the cousins talked about other things for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

They pulled up to a church.

"I thought you were an atheist?" Stiles commented.

"I am, they aren't." Kurt pulled the door open, and motioned for Stiles to follow him. Stiles stumbled out of the jeep and followed his cousin, tripping once the got to the door. Kurt raised an eyebrow at his cousin, a smirk on his lips. They entered a building set behind the church.

"Kurt! Hi! What are you doing here? The pack meeting isn't until six!" A small girl, maybe twelve, jumped from behind a wall after the door closed.

"There's another wolf in town, and this one doesn't seem friendly." Stiles couldn't help but laugh. Both Kurt and the girl looked at him like he grew a second on the spot, he patted his neck just in case.

"What? Peter? He's harmless, well, he's harmless now. Before, he was a murdering psychopath, but ever since he came back to life, he's harmless. Even Scott could beat him, and Scott's like a giant puppy." Stiles had stopped looking at his cousin about halfway through his speech and was looking around the room. He turned back to them after a few seconds of silence.

"What?"

"Came back to life?" The girl squeaked.

"Murdering psychopath?" Kurt glared.

"Well yeah. It's a long, very very long story. You can ask Derek, or Peter, about it. But Peter's okay now." Kurt eyed his cousin like he thought he was crazy. 

"The way he acted by the school didn't look harmless." He crossed his arms. 

"He was. He just likes to act like a creeper. He wouldn't have done anything to me." Stiles nodded as if it confirmed it. 

"Then why didn't you do anything?" Kurt was getting irritated. 

"He brought my jeep. I was Thanking him." Stiles emphasized thanking. 

Kurt turned around and huffed. 

"Fine. I still have to talk with my Alpha. Stay here and don't get into trouble." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? I liked it. I hope to have another chapter out soon.   
> Do you remember Sandy Ryerson? Can't spell his last name, but he was the glee teacher before the start of the series. Yeah. He's in this.   
> Just, imagine him skinny and with muscle. He is a bad guy. And a wolf. Oh yeah, Spoiler!!!! }:)  
> Mars


	7. Bad Guys POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a quick thing, bad guy who turned Kurt did bad things to him that will only be implied. Not in this chapter but in later ones. Sorry it's so short, have some questions at the end.

A dark figure moved through the night, his glowing red eyes darting around before stopping to watch the two teenage boys walking from a battered jeep to a church hall. A dangerous smirk lifted his lips.  
"Well, my beta. We won't be apart for much longer. Only a matter of time before I can gather the rest of the pack, then I'll be back for you."  
In the blink of an eye, it seemed that the man was gone, leaving no trace that he was there in the first place.

@&$&@

Peter Hale grinned to himself as he pictured the feisty little werewolf that defended his nephew's mate. The defiant glint in his eyes and the anger that lit his cheeks up a pretty red color.  
Peter always prided himself in his choices in partners, and this was no different. He knew his usual way of courting was not ideal for this particular were, mostly because he knew the boy wouldn't take kindly to cryptic messages left in his yard, or Peter being there everywhere he turned, not that that would stop him from doing so, but he'll need to do something... More.  
Something that will tell the boy that he isn't just playing around with him like he does with Stiles.  
Peter sulked off to his rented room to plan.

@&$&@

An unassuming house in an un assuming neighborhood.  
Eleven teens worriedly moving around in a living room.  
Two burning red eyes and a white fanged grin peering in through a window.  
"He'll feel more comfortable with a pack he knows." A cold voice whispered lowly. Before he crashed through the front window.  
Many calls came into the police station about the screaming they heard coming from an un assuming neighborhood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, bad guy decides that the best way to get Kurt to be in his pack, and mate with him because come on, you don't turn someone and then try to bribe them to you unless you want them in bed, is to turn his glee mates.  
> I had a question about who the alpha is for Kurt. I was thinking maybe Santana's Abuela, as a bitten wolf, because I mentioned that the Alpha and most of the pack are religious, and I assume Abuela is religious. Plus it would be something that would make Santana a bit more in the story, and I like Santana. Maybe at first she'll feel hurt that her Abuela didn't tell her, but ultimately understand why she didn't say anything??? I think I'll go with that. Any ideas for Pack members of the Lima Pack? Blaine is not part of the Lima pack, he's part of the Westerville Pack, but Dave is a part of the Lima Pack, training to be the emissary. I think Puck's sister is the twelve year old girl I mentioned earlier, and Puck's mom is a bitten wolf... I now have a plot line for this! Thanks for letting me write this out!!! All ideas help!!!  
> Mars


	8. Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just, writing. I have more stuff to say, but it'd ruin the chapter a little, so I'll save it until the end.

Stiles rushed through the hospital on Kurt's heels, his cousin looked like he was ready to kill something.   
Derek met up with them just outside the waiting room, Burt and Carol were huddled together with a couple of the glee club members.   
"What happened?" Stiles sidled up to Derek and whispered into his ear. Derek leaned down slightly, pulling Stiles into a side hug.   
"I'm not sure, I was out with Burt and Carol. We got a call that Finn was admitted and came right here. They haven't told us much." Derek whispered only slightly louder than Stiles had, forcing the younger boy to strain to hear him. But he did hear him, and his blood went cold.   
"Brittany? Mercedes?" Stiles moved away from his boyfriend and over to two of the four students out.   
The girls looked up from their hands.   
"What happened?" Neither looked like they would talk soon.   
"It was huge. Like a wolf, but, also like a man. Like a scary realistic b grade horror movie." Artie muttered from next to them. Quinn shuddered and nodded shortly. Stiles felt his heart seize.   
Kurt seemed to sniff the air around him and stilled.   
Suddenly, the doors opened, admitting an old Latino woman with greying black hair and hard brown eyes.   
"Abuela?" Kurt asked with a small voice. They had been informed of Finn's admittance to the hospital and left the church before Stiles could meet the Alpha, and based on both Kurt's and Derek's reactions, this woman is the Alpha of the Lima Pack.   
"Nurse Walters, what is her status?" The Alpha asked the short blonde nurse who entered behind her.   
"Her condition is worsening. I've spoken with her fathers, the agreed to the procedure, but ask that you speak with her after." The nurse spoke, both ignoring the group and moving to the ICU.   
"What's going on?" Mercedes seemed to have snapped out of it, but has taken a turn for the worse. She was hyperventilating, her hands shaky as she gripped a, knife? It was a small pocket knife held in her grip.   
"Mercedes, calm down. You're safe. Trust me, I'm here." Kurt moved to his best friend and pulled her into a hug. Her arms wrapped around him as she started to sob into his shirt.   
Stiles, being the invasive jerk he knew he was, moved out of the room quietly and toward the ICU, his eyes scanning everything for clues.   
He got to a closed door and barely heard what was being said.   
"Tried...kill...not long...death." The barely there words sent shivers of fear racing through him.   
He saw Abuela lean closer to the tiny girl in the hospital bed, Rachel. Stiles gasped, she looked horrible, slashes and puncture wounds traveled from her forehead down under the hospital gown that was given to her. Her arms were bandaged but the red seeped out staining the white cloth. Abuela leaned closer, and bit her shoulder, hard.   
The machines started to beep frantically around them, Rachel started to convulse.   
Then Stiles was jerked away from the door by a strong hand. Stiles turned and saw Derek, his face turned away from the room. Stiles buried his head against Derek's chest and tried to mute everything happening around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Yeah. Sandy, who is the rogue Alpha that bit Kurt, doesn't like Rachel. Remember, it was her fault he was fired. Anyways. I'm writing a prequel to this story about how Kurt got bitten in the first place and why Abuela is the Alpha. So, I might post it after I finish this one, or after I'm done writing it in its fullness. Hope you like it. Reviews make me happy!  
> Mars


	9. Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is short. I'm trying to get through the 'filler' chapters in short bursts so I don't lose any inspiration.

Something bad happened to Kurt's friends, something that looks like it's ten times worse then Scott's turning.   
Kurt was uttering almost inaudible whimpering sounds, Artie and Quinn looked like they were heading down a path of hard denial, and Mercedes was clutching a small red and silver pocketknife in her hands while rocking back and forth in Kurt's very loose embrace.   
Derek moved Stiles to a quiet area where they could talk privately, or, as privately as they could with being in a public place with werewolves that is.   
"It was the same wolf that bit Kurt, wasn't it?" Stiles asked, his eyes staring at the floor. Derek sighed and leaned against the wall.   
"As far as I can tell. There is a similar scent to them, one that I've always associated with pack members. Kurt doesn't share the same smell with Alpha Lopez." Derek dug his hands in his pockets, a deep frown marring his face.   
"So Kurt is still connected to the Alpha that turned him? Like Scott is still connected, I say this loosely, to Peter?" Stiles was mimicking Derek's position, his head tilting back until it thunked against the wall.   
Derek grunted his answer. Everything is getting way more complicated then Stiles had thought it could get. He came here to get away from the damn werewolves, not to put himself smack dab in the middle of a war between a rogue alpha and Alpha Lopez. Or, that's what seems to be happening, and all because of his cousin.   
He once, when they were much much younger, told Kurt that he would be very important to a lot of people one day. He never in a million years thought it would be like this. To be the lynch pin in a diabolical rogue's plot to start a pack.   
It was all surreal. The last time he saw his cousin, the two were but children, both oblivious to the supernatural world, both so young and carefree. He misses those days.   
"We should get some coffee for the others. Alpha Lopez is going to be checking in on each of the kids. I have a feeling it's going to take a long time."   
Stiles nodded and let his previous thoughts dissipate as they walked off in search of a cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished the prequel story. It's seven chapters long. I think I'll post one a day for the next week? If I can beat the temptation to post all at once. There are some cliff hangers I want to use that should have more then just a day to be processed. I might do it once a week for seven weeks? Thoughts?   
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Mars


End file.
